Talk:Banner
Warband version What version was used for the screenshots below? I'm sure that the black bird on a yellow background appears twice, as both Arwa the Pearled one and Emir Uqais use it. Callum Bundy (talk) 20:39, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :It was 1.153 I believe, but I doubt anything has changed since then. I'm not sure what point you're trying to make about two characters using the same banner. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:41, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :On the banner selection sreen the black bird on a yellow background appears twice due to two characters using it, but in the screenshots below it only appears once. :It's not a big deal, but I thought the complication may confuse some people. :Callum Bundy (talk) 15:45, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, turns out one of the pages was missing. There were supposed to be eight pages of banners, but there were only seven here. I see the duplicate flag you mentioned, though it appears one is a slightly brighter yellow than the other, so they are very close, but not quite the exact same banner. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:58, October 21, 2013 (UTC) cheat menu: if I use cheat menu to change banner does the owner of the *new* banner get checkered flag? does the other guy get his old banner back? If I earn a banner rather than start with one and select one matching an npc I've already fought does his banner change? :I don't know without checking, but those are probably questions that should have answers in this article. I suppose I will have to look into this when I have the time (unless someone else already knows). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 01:26, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Finally got around to testing this. Added findings to the article. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:25, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Banner selection Is it just me, or were some of them just randomly assigned to lords and went from there? The reason I ask is because some of them look like they belong to a lord of another faction. For example, Lord Tellrog's and Lord Kumipa's banners feature the Prussian eagle looking thingy that decorates King Ragnar's banner (and is therefore the Flag of the Kingdom of Nords), yet Tellrog and Kumipa are members of different factions. The rampant lion on King Harlaus's banner (the Flag of the Kingdom of Swadia) is featured on banners of Nord and Rhodok lords. I don't know if the game really provides much of an explanation to that, but without it, I just found it weird to see the same symbols on different factions. DAWUSS (talk) 04:10, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :I did a couple tests, and the owners seem consistent from game to game, so I don't know why they were given the banners they were given. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:25, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Warband Version Why i dont have any banner. I already become a vassal to King Yaroglek, but i wasn't given the option to pick a banner :Good question, I've never heard of that happening before. Are you sure you're a vassal and not a mercenary? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 08:18, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Unfamiliar Banner Who does the fifth banner on the third page belong to? I dug through every faction page and through all the claimants, but I don't seem to be able to find its owner.PraiseOz2 (talk) 12:39, March 15, 2019 (UTC) :The half black, half red and white striped one? Boyar Taisa uses that one. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 15:30, March 15, 2019 (UTC) :Oh, I misspoke. I actually meant the sixth page. Too little sleep, I suppose. :PraiseOz2 (talk) 03:17, March 16, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah, that one does seem to be unused. I guess it would be a good choice for the player to take if you don't want to steal someone else's banner. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:33, March 16, 2019 (UTC)